Fairy Tail One Shots (On Hiatus)
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Here you will find a bunch of One Shot's, they will contain Romance, Hurt/Loss, Comedy, Adventure, Dark characters and more! Follow to know when a new oneshot is uploaded! Requests are also open! So ask away if you want to read something in particular! .
1. Intro!

Hello!

This story will be dedicated to a bunch of different Fairy Tail One-Shots ^.^

I still have a longer story going but my brain sometimes comes out with shorter scenes and stories when I'm not in the mood to write for the long one .

Anywayyyyyyy~

I hope you enjoy them!

New One-Shots will be uploaded every now and then, don't forget to Follow/Fav so you know when a new chapter comes out!

Also review if you want ^.^ They always make me smile~


	2. Demon Curse

Summery: The fight with future Rogue was over but something wasn't right, Natsu and the rest of team Natsu all sensed it, something wasn't right with their Lucy.

The long, hard fought battle with the dragons and future Rogue was over, they had gone back to their own time and the city of Magnolia was final beginning to return back to normal.

A month had past and the guild was as rowdy as always.

"Food!" Natsu cried out as he entered the hall in the late afternoon; as usual Natsu had slept in.

Mirajane rolled her eyes but complied, getting Natsu his favourite spicy chicken, meanwhile Gray looked over to Natsu, who had just sat down by the bar with Happy nested on top of his head, clearly still tired.

"Oi! Flame head! Don't you have any manners?!" the ice mage shouted from his table with Erza eating her favourite strawberry cake and Juvia sat admiring Gray's every move and physical appearance, not to forget his voice.

Natsu looked towards Gray and it all began, as it usually did.

"What was that ice princess?!"

"You heard me!"

Erza was sure to keep out of this one, she ate her cake quickly so the fight between the two block heads wouldn't ruin it, she then got up, without saying a word she grabbed both Natsu's and Gray's ears before slamming their heads together "I thought I told you boys to quiet down" her voice was deep and dark, the boys began to sweat and grimace under her intense rage.

"S-Sorry!" they said in unison before going back to their original places, muttering curses under their breaths.

All was the same, until a certain blonde mage entered the hall quietly. Most hadn't noticed but those who did were made up of team Natsu, even Happy's ears perked up, he flew over to the other end of the bar where Lucy placed herself. Lucy sat quietly, her head hung low and wearing a black cloak, similar to her future self. However, upon seeing this, Natsu's fists tightened, his knuckles turning white.

'Seeing herself die… I knew it took a toll on her… But why is she punishing herself like this…' Natsu thought to himself, he wanted to comfort her but every time he tried he got one-worded responses… He hadn't seen her face in a month, she always kept her head down and hood up, to the point where no one bothered to talk to her any more, they'd all ran out of ideas on how to help her.

Happy stood on the bar "Lucy? You okee?" he asked with a worried expression, out of the whole guild he was the only one that hadn't given up.

"Yeah…" was all he got in return from Lucy, but something was off today, and Natsu heard it in her voice… or rather, it was her voice that was off, it carried a dark, deep undertone.

Natsu glanced around the hall and noticed Gajeel and Wendy both looking at each other with worried frowns; Natsu was right, he wasn't just hearing things. This was enough to jump back in and try to communicate with his best friend "Lucy? Please can you look at me?" he asked, more sincere than he'd ever sounded before.

This sincerity caught the attention of Gray and Erza. Sharing worried glances they watched Natsu closely.

Lucy sat still for a while; she didn't want them to see her… This month had taken a toll on her in more ways than one… She watched herself die, but her future-self's death was in vain… She didn't want to upset Natsu by telling him this. The only reason Natsu is still his cheerful self is because he believed that future Lucy had saved his present Lucy…

"Natsu…" Lucy's voice still had that foreign undertone; it rang clearly in Natsu's ear, though he was happy she spoke his name for the first time in a month.

"Lucy, what's wrong… please, it's been a month, you know you can tell me- us, anything. This guild is your family after all~" he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Natsu's smile instantly dropped, and he felt like his heart was being squeezed, it was suffocating him to see his teammate, best friend and potential crush, in this state.

"Natsu… Please, just leave it alone… You wont like what you see" she spoke, but to no avail.

"Not like what I see?" Natsu asked "Of course I will Lucy, no matter how you look, I- we all still love you!~" he grinned again in hopes that would cheer Lucy up somewhat.

Natsu's word's of love didn't go unnoticed, Erza raised a brow and Gray couldn't help but smirk and mumble something about 'you more than us' under his breath. Of course Natsu heard this but decided this wasn't the time to start fighting his rival.

"O-Okay…" Lucy spoke, she sat up, everyone was watching her, she pushed back the hood and what everyone saw they could never have expected.

Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy's pained and horrified expressions, she'd expected as much, because of this she didn't have the courage to turn around and face the other gasping guild members.

When she had dropped her hood, large black horns were present atop of her head, poking out from her now white hair, her hair flowed down to her back. Her eyes had changed from light chocolate brown to a light morning sky blue. Crawling up her neck were tar black veins, extending up her jawline, the same black stained from her hairline and temples.

She, in one word, looked like a… Demon.

"L-Luce… What happened to you?" Natsu asked, his body was shaking; tears were brimming in his wide eyes. He didn't know whether to be angry or scared. The once blonde mage looked down, ashamed of her new appearance but before she could open her mouth she was interrupted.

"So, I guess the cats out of the bag, Lucy, my child, I trust your judgement to reveal yourself but I would not like you to fall further than necessary" The master spoke from the balcony just outside his office.

Natsu gritted his teeth together "You knew about this old man!? And you didn't tell us!" he growled, his hands igniting, however it was short lived when he saw Lucy flinch at his words and fire.

"I was instructed to stay quiet and thought it was in Lucy's best nature" Master defended. "Lucy, my dear, why don't you come up here, Team Natsu, you too!" he spoke softly towards Lucy but shouted towards the team. "I think it is time to explain the unfortunate events that have fallen" he spoke before disappearing into his office.

Lucy simply nodded her head before replacing her hood and walking up towards the office.

Team Natsu all stood, looking at each other with worry and dread.

It wasn't long before they were all assembled inside the closed office space, Lucy stood next to the desk Master Makarov sat at "My dear, you're safe in here, you're among friends" he spoke softly, Lucy nodded and removed her cloak entirely.

To everyone's shock, Lucy's lack of cloak revealed large black, bat-like wings, or rather, dragon-like wings. She wore a black crop-top and dark skinny jean's, the blackness in her veins strung down her arms and torso, close to her heart.

The team all looked at her with wide eyes, not out of disgust, but out of horror and dread. They were worried for their beloved family member, if this is a permanent and unthreatening thing then all was well, they can easily accept any form Lucy held, but if this was harming her then it was another story.

After a moment for Lucy's new form to kick in, the group all looked towards Master Makarov for an explanation. Natsu started it all off "Old man… what did you mean by 'Fall further than necessary'?" his question received only a nod, Lucy's eyes never once looked at her friends expressions, by strict order of the Master.

Makarov cleared his throat "This might be hard for you to hear my children… so please… take a seat" they all obeyed and grabbed a seat.

"Especially for you Natsu… Lucy was adamant on keeping you out of it, but I suppose we could only keep her secret in the dark for so long…" These words began to worry Natsu further; nonetheless, he continued to listen.

"Our dear Lucy was hit with dark magic during the dragon war…" he began, receiving some gasps, but mostly confusion on how that could have happened. "Natsu" Master got his attention "You and Wendy were the only ones, other than Yukino, that had the pleasure of meeting Lucy from the future, correct?" Natsu nodded to this, albeit saddened by the memory causing him to clasp his hands together and lower his head. The others had all heard the story after the war was over but they didn't understand how this correlated with Lucy's condition. The Master soon clarified however.

"The Lucy from the future was killed while saving our Lucy, she was struck but the future Rogue's black magic, a dark magic that possessed a killing curse, hence the reason why Wendy was unable to heal her…" the Master voice trailed at the end, he knew that Wendy still felt pain thinking about that time.

"This killing curse originated from demons blood, this is how Rogue from the future turned his shadow magic into curse magic" Master continued "Unfortunately…" he trailed again, seeing Lucy physically flinch next to him, her eyes brimming with tears, knowing what he was going to say.

"Lucy's future-self… Died in vain" Master finished.

Natsu growled and stood up "WHAT!?" he asked in a loud voice, worry and dread seeping out of him.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Makarov shouted in return, Natsu gritting his sharp teeth but complied and sat back down, shooting Lucy worried looks. Makarov sighed and pinched his nose before continuing "Lucy was struck, we don't know how but we theorise that the dark power that impaled the future Lucy somehow hit our Lucy too, of course the killing curse had already taken effect so what remained was pure demon blood, this is what is inside Lucy"

It took a moment for this information to process. Erza was the first to speak up, she stood and walked over to Lucy, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, offering a friendly smile "Lucy, you don't have to hide" Erza spoke kindly, Lucy moved her eyes to look at her friend and practically big sister. "If we had known earlier then this wouldn't have changed, no matter what we are all here for you and will help you~ you know that" Lucy's expression however, never changed, she only glanced at Makarov.

Masters nod told the group that this wasn't over "Lucy was ordered to avoid you" he told them.

Gray and Natsu's eye widened more if they could "B-But why gramps?" Gray asked, Natsu stood up, he couldn't take it any more, his fists were tight and trembling "Old man… you said… you said future Lucy died in vain… how can that be? Lucy is right here, alive…" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Makarov sighed "Lucy here is not dying" he clarified, knowing that's what everyone thought, as soon as those words were out in the open everyone visibly relaxed "Jeez gramps! You could have told us that from the start!" Gray exclaimed earning a nod of agreement from Natsu. "If she's fine then how did the other Lucy die in vain?" Natsu continued.

"I didn't say she was fine Natsu…" Makarov spoke low and his eye were fixed on his desk, he was struggling to tell them the straight facts. He then looked up as Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder with a small fanged grin "It's okay Master, I'll finish, I'll be okay I promise" she spoke and he nodded in acceptance.

Lucy looked at her teammates and smiled, the same smile everyone had missed "Right! Natsu sit up straight! You too gray!" she ordered pointing her finger at them, they both blinked with wide eyes before doing as they were told. This made Erza laugh a little 'she's really turning in to me isn't she' she thought and took her seat next to Natsu.

Lucy smiled feeling like her old self again after so long, she'd missed her friends "Okay, I'm just gunna say this straight" she took a deep breath "I've been avoiding everything and everyone because Master thought it best that I don't encourage the darkness inside of me" she told them, Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Lucy cut him off holding her palm up to him "Not finished…" he closed his mouth.

"This darkness running through me is slowly changing me, I have been trying to keep it under control, and it's been going reasonably well but as you can see, it creeping closer to my heart each day" she sighed, looking at her arms. "The base line is, I don't have a very long future with you guess, I'm sorry" she told them with a quickly saddening expression.

"WHAT?!" that all rang in unison.

Natsu frowned and stood up, putting his hands on her upper arms, making the celestial mage look up at his with her new blue eyes. "Lucy… you're not dying… so why do you have to leave us?" he asked with the same sincerity as last time.

Lucy smiled and cupped his cheek with her fairy tail marked hand, tears threatening to fall "Because… the darkness will consume me Natsu, when that happens… I don't know what I will do… I already asked for Master to kill me before that happened but he refused"

"We duh!" Natsu exclaimed and shook Lucy "What the hell were you thinking?! We will find a way! Maybe you can control the dark magic!" he offered, Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Control it? How?" she asked wiping her tears that fell sneakily.

Natsu shrugged making everyone almost fall of their chairs "I dunno, but we will give it our best shot! Cuz that's what Fairy Tail does! We look out for our own!" Natsu offered his signature toothy grin.

Erza stood and took Lucy's hand "And besides~ I'm sure Mira can teach you how to control your demon blood, as she too possesses demon blood, hence her Satan souls~"

Makarov blinked before looking extremely forlorn, the others glanced at him, Lucy blinking with an awkward sweat drop.

"Master…" Erza gripped her fist with all her might, controlling the frustrated tick growing larger on her forehead "did you not even consider this fact?" she asked dangerously close to bursting.

Master laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head "Ah… that idea must have slipped right by me"

"WHAT!?" they all shouted, "So you're saying you put Lucy through isolation and us through extreme emotional stress for nothing?!" Erza exclaimed.

Natsu growled, fire rippling off his entire being, Master gulped but suddenly the flames disappeared and Natsu's face flipped completely, now looking excited and relieved "Lucy! You hear that! You'll be just fine!" he yelled happily making Lucy laugh, but felt a little bad for the beating Erza was giving the Master currently.

"Besides, you look super cool!" Natsu gleamed with stars in his eyes, Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's childish nature.

"Can you breath fire too!?" Natsu asked earning a punch in the head from Gray "You idiot! She's got a demon soul like Mira, not a dragon soul!"

"Yeah so?! She looks like a dragon!" Natsu head-butted Gray before coming up with another hundred questions.

Lucy just smiled softly 'maybe everything will be alright after all' she thought to herself, finally getting a small grip on this new power she possessed.

It's hard to write anime comedy . but still, hope you enjoyed it at least, have to say it wasn't my best work in my opinion butttttt….. I'll leave the judging up to you haha Requests still open! I'm working on the first request right now ^.^ Just thought I'd throw out something from my imagination first ^.^


	3. Long Time No See

Summery: It's been 7 years, the strongest Fairy Tail Mages were gone, leaving the remainder of the Guild to regress in despair and sorrow. Among them was an orange haired spirit. But he knew the love of his life was still alive somewhere. [LoLu & Jealous Natsu]

The new but run-down Fairy Tail guildhall sat at the top of a grassy hill, the day was bright, rays of the sun pouring down on the city of magnolia. The light breeze moved through the city and up the hill towards the guild where a certain lion spirit stood, his orange mane blowing in the cool breeze.

His black suit hadn't changed in 7 years. Loki looked up towards the bright blue sky, his lion ears bent back slightly, and his blue-tinted glassed hiding the tears brimming in his eyes.

'I miss you'

 _Flash back | 7 years ago | Tenrou Island_

 _The strongest members of fairy tail looked as if they could be knocked unconscious with just one nudge. They all looked towards the darkened sky as the great Acnologia shadowed the almighty, and sacred Fairy Tail Island._

 _All shuddering in fear and silence, Acnologia began to breathe in, preparing for a demolishing breath attack._

 _Natsu sat there, looking up with widened eyes at the beast before him, his thoughts scrambled and frustrated 'there is no way we can beat this thing' he thought to himself. Nonetheless, this fear and dread was nothing in comparison to the dread and fear of losing his family, furthermore, the one person he cherished the most._

 _Lucy._

 _The dragon slayers eyes moved towards the sound of sobs, he knew those sobs and it broke his heart, but before he could go to comfort her and say his final goodbye's to her, a shadow moved past him at lightning speed, his view of Lucy blocked out by a black and orange streak._

 _Leo, better known as Loki, also heard the desperate cry of his celestial wizard, his heart crunched in his chest and before he knew it he was by her side and holding her in his arms 'Lucy… Oh Lucy… how could I let this happen to you… there is nothing I can do! I lost Karen and now I'm going to lose you too!' he thought as tears brimmed in his eyes._

 _Lucy couldn't think straight, fear had overtaken her, if there was nothing Natsu or the other dragon slayers could do then she was absolutely useless. She gripped on to the black silk that was Loki's suit, feeling comfort from the warm and strong arms wrapped around her as she cried._

 _Natsu felt irritable, the fear and dread had washed away, now all he felt was jealousy! 'Oi! Lion! Get away from her! She's mine!' Natsu thought loudly, standing over the cuddling couple._

 _Loki felt his presence and fought against it 'She's mine dragon breath! So get lost!' he thought in response. Though no one else was aware of this rivalry, Lucy felt the aura clearly._

" _Will you two just knock it off! If you haven't noticed we are about to die! And you two continue to bash heads?!" metaphorically spoken of course, but Lucy had had enough. She broke out of Loki's grip and stood, wiping her eyes haphazardly before looking at both Loki and Natsu._

 _The two stood side by side, the jealous aura had evaporated and now they both wore expressions of sorrow, there was nothing ether of them could do to save her._

" _We are not going to give up!" Master Makarov spoke loud and proud, "take each others hands my children! We will not let fairy tail go down in tears, nor in fear, nor without a stand!" he yelled, holding Laxus' hand with a sad, forgiving smile, the other members followed suit._

 _Lucy's expression of dread and sorrow relaxed into a peaceful one, finally accepting her fate, she looked at Loki and Natsu before hugging them both close, one arm around each "My boys… I'm sorry I am not strong enough, but we are fairy tail! And we will fight til our last breath! We don't give up!" she exclaimed through tears, she then whispered something for just the two to hear "Thank you for everything, I love you" these word were heard but not responded to, there wasn't time._

 _Both Natsu and Loki took one of Lucy's hands and looked at her with determination, unable to hold back a few stray tears however._

 _The whole of fairy tail stood in a circle, linking hands and looking up towards the horrific dragon as it released its breath attack._

 _However, the only two who weren't looking were Natsu and Loki, both keeping their eyes on their most cherished companion, remembering the details of her face._

Back to the present | 7 Years later

That is all Loki could remember, the tears glistening on Lucy's cheeks, her eyes looking at the threat with determination and will to live, her grip holding Loki's hand so tightly, and shaking out of hidden fear she had locked away to preserve the Fairy Tail's reputation.

Romeo came out of the guildhall and noticed Loki looking up in to the sky, the kid walked up to him after considering whether to leave him or not, he hadn't spoken much except when he first returned from the spirit realm to inform the others as to what happened… Romeo had never seen the lion spirit cry so hard, it broke the kids heart into splinters.

"Hey Loki, what are you looking for?" he asked also looking into the clear blue sky, Loki heard Romeo but didn't lose his gaze towards the hidden stars "I'm looking for Lucy" he spoke with a low tone, Romeo almost flinched at the amount of sorrow that leaked from Loki's voice.

The new fairy tail mage couldn't leave Loki in this state, "They are alive Loki! I know it! I can feel it!" Romeo spoke confidently, these words made Leo the Lion smile sadly and look down towards his new guild member and friend "I know Romeo, thank you for trying to cheer me up"

Romeo smiled in return with thumbs up "No pro-"

He was interrupted by members of Blue Pegasus and another guild, who were falling from their sky ship with grace, apart from Ichiya; who fell face first in to the cobble stone "We've found something!"

Before he knew it, Loki was on a ship bound for the last known position of Tenrou island.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up guys… Ichiya said that it was just a blip of magic energy…" the sharp shooters spoke, though Jet and Droy were already celebrating Levy's return.

Loki could only smile and look onto the horizon 'hold on Lucy, I'm coming to get you!' the thought echoed through the stars, and as if on queue, there was a dark figure on the curve of the horizon.

"Hey guys! What's that?" one of the members spoke, all looking towards the figure.

"Is that a person?"

"It's a little girl, I think?"

"She's standing on the water!"

Loki frowned a bit and leaned on the bow of the ship to try and have a clearer view, but that is when the waves began to grow and a bright, white light forced everyone to shield their eyes.

When the blinding light dimmed down, Loki opened them slightly, only to widen them further as there, in front of the guild members, was Tenrou Island!

Everyone stood in shock as joy overtook all their senses "IT'S BACK!" they all screamed and cheered, even a few tears fell from this sudden rush of discovery.

Jet didn't waste any time, he rushed to the shore to follow the young stranger into the forest, everyone else, including Loki, followed as fast as they could.

"Jet! What is it?! Can you see something" they called out seeing Jet stood still staring at something.

The atmosphere became tense and dread thickened the air, everyone stood looking down over the short cliff at a half buried Natsu.

"I-Is he alive?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

They all made their way down to check, except Loki. He looked around ecstatically 'If Natsu is here then Lucy will be too!' he thought, jumping down and checking everywhere. Close but still a little away from where they found Natsu, Loki saw an arm, and then blonde hair, also buried half under the soil, Lucy lay still.

Too still

Loke's pulse rose to a rate that he could have sworn would have his heart escaping his chest, he didn't even realise he'd been holding his breath as he knelt next to his celestial wizard and pulled her out of the dirt gently "L-Lucy? H-Hey… Come on… Wake up" he spoke quietly, with hope and fear in his voice, shaking her gently and looking over her body to make sure there were no severe injuries. 'she hasn't aged a day after all these years' this thought passed Loki's mind just before he final sucked in a breath of relief as Lucy began to move and groan, her eye's fluttering open and squinting at the bright light, as if she hadn't seen daylight in the 7 years she's been here.

"Lucy!" Loki exclaimed happily and pulled her closer to his chest, he wouldn't hold back now, the Lucy he loves had returned to her, he mentally thanked every star in the sky for this miracle.

Lucy was still drowsy and unsure of what had happened, all she knew was the face that was in front of her, that familiar warmth of being in Loki's arms, she raised her hand and rested it on his cheek, wiping away the tears that dripped off his chin "L-Loki? Hey~ why are you crying? Are you hurt?" she asked, this question only making the Lion spirit laugh softly.

"Am _I_ alright? Only you would worry about me when you were the one half buried" he spoke quietly with a bit of humour and relief.

Lucy smiled softly and stayed in his arms, though Loki never aged Lucy saw that her spirit had matured somewhat, unaware of the time gap she and the others had missed, she still saw something different but good written on Loki's face. She had really missed him.

"Loke~" she spoke, unknowing of what had happened to her and her friends, nevertheless, she took the chance while it was at hand. She sat up slowly, her hand still perfectly cupped on Leo's soft, yet moist, cheek, she leaning forward slowly, closing her eyes as she brushed her soft lips over his. Loki didn't see this coming, at first he hesitated with wide eyes, but it didn't take long for him to return the kiss his friend and key owner gave him. His heart was beating out of his chest, the warm silky feel of her plump lips pressed against his stopped time itself, their lips moving in perfect sync, passion and momentary lost love poured deeply into the embrace they felt.

When forever was over and Lucy pulled back, revealing her blushed pink cheeks, Loki felt an inner growl erupt from his chest, this over-powering bond and will to protect what was his was almost suffocating. Lucy could only giggle at the expression Loki currently held, almost like he'd seen a ghost.

"Lucy, I missed you so much" Loki finally spoke after a moment of sharing loving glances "I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you…" he spoke with the sorrow of that day flowing back into him.

The blonde mage looked at her spirit with worry, but held his hand for security and reassurance "I'm right here Leo" he loved it when she called him by his real name "And I meant what I said before Acnologia's attacked"

She meant what? Loki's eyes widened, all this time, the memory of her confessing her love in dire consequences; he had thought it was towards Natsu or just a love of friendship.

"What do you mean?" he had to be sure, he couldn't jump the gun here, even if they did just share a kiss.

Lucy rolled her eyes and flicked Loki's forehead, to his shock he rubbed the impact spot and blinked "L-Lucy...!" He whined with a confused frown.

Lucy laughed before smiling at him, this smile was full of love, her brown orbs piercing into his "I love you" she repeated again after 7 years of only memory, the blood rushed to Loki's face, his expression a mixture of shock and pure excitement!

"Y-You mean it?! I thought you were talking to Natsu or- …" Lucy frowned and flicked Loki again.

"Ow!" he pouted

"Of course I love Natsu too… but I couldn't clarify my loves meanings at the time, Natsu is like a brother to me, I'll always feel safe around him and he always makes me laugh, but you… Loki… Leo" she smiled at him and kissed where she'd flicked him.

"I love you, not as a brother, not as a friend, but more, you make me feel safe also, yes, but in a more personal way, I can't help but blush and my heart speeds up when ever you're near" she explains. "When you fight to protect me, I feel like the luckiest girl in this world and the celestial world" she smiles.

Loki stops himself from brimming tears "Thank you Lucy, I love you in return and will always protect you!" he tells her softlt, pressing his forehead against hers, but just as he was about to continue both blinked when they hear what sounds like a stampede coming their way.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouts running their way, obviously having been woken up and just dashed towards the scent of Lucy.

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" he shout before tripping and rolling past her taking Loki with him with an 'oof'.

Lucy blinked before sighing and standing up, brushing herself off and looking towards the dizzy Loki/Natsu pile the idiot had created. 'Well this is great' she thought to herself sarcastically, unable to stop a snicker. Natsu quickly snapped out of his dizzy haze and tried rushed out of the entanglement that was Loki.

"Get off me you pink haired idiot!" Loki growled, trying to push Natsu off of him.

" _You_ get of _Me_ orange feline!" Natsu responded, but that was all it took, Lucy and the rest of the recovered guild members watched in amusement as Natsu and Loki went at it, fire with fire, battling over their feelings for a certain celestial mage, however, Leo the Lion's smile never faltered. As he fought the fire dragon slayer he glanced at the woman he loves, feeling blessed that his love had been returned.

Now they had to find a way to tell the fire breathing dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel…

With that thought in mind both Lucy and Loki internally cringed.

'That's not going to be pretty' they both thought in unison before chuckling at the imagery and rage that would erupt upon releasing that information. They both mentally decided to keep it a secret for now.

This one-shot is dedicated to Seleneplaysgames! I hope you enjoyed it! . I'm open to more requests of anyone has any ^.^ Thank you for the request and for all followers! It's greatly appreciated! 3


	4. Lucy's Unexpected Fairwell

Summery: Lucy couldn't take it any more, she knew it was selfish but her mind and soul felt it was necessary.

(A/N: Warning, this is about depression and a suicide attempt, so if you're sensitive to this then don't read)

It had been 7 years.

Lucy still couldn't believe it…

Fairy Tail had retrieved their old guild back after the magic games and things were starting to return to the way they were before, except for Lucy.

Her first year with Fairy Tail was all she had hoped and dreamed of; even her relationship with her father had blossomed. Nonetheless, after Tenrou Island, everything began to slip.

First, she lost her father without having the possibility of recuperating their relationship. Secondly, she'd lost 7 years of her life, though she hadn't aged a day, her friends and town had, this made the place feel uneasy and unfamiliar. Thirdly, she had seen her future-self die… Though everyone else had mourned and would never be able to forget that day, Lucy was most affected… She didn't show it, always keeping a smile and a cheerful personality, but inside she was crumbling away.

The last straw was the dream she had that night, or rather a nightmare.

This nightmare was a collage of all the times she'd gone on missions and every time she'd fought with her friends, most would think that she should be happy and feel like a part of the team!

But that wasn't the case.

Lucy realised when she woke up that her dream was true, she had always tried to put up a good fight, and her friends always tried to make her feel important, but the fact was…

She was weak…

She was useless…

They could easily get on with life without her…

Why am I here?

Why do I try?

Why do they patronise me with false compliments?...

All of these thoughts rushed through Lucy's mind that morning; she couldn't take it anymore.

The celestial wizard hadn't been inside the guild for almost a week now, Natsu and the team had gone on a mission, Lucy had told them she wasn't feeling well so she could skip this one. She got out of bed and did her normal routine, shower, breakfast, brush teeth, get dressed and go out. Nonetheless, she skipped the last step; instead she sat at her desk and wrote.

Later that day Natsu and the team returned from the mission, Natsu barged into the guild happily "WE'RE BACK!" he and Happy shouted in unison, the whole guild cheered before quieting down when a forlorn Erza and Gray followed in, expressing annoyance and anger on their faces.

"How was the mission?" Mira asked, cutting a bit of strawberry cake for Erza, knowing just how to cheer her up after a hard mission "Completed… But some idiot destroyed a lot of buildings" Erza gave a death glance to Natsu who was visibly sweating and looked away "We had to pay with the reward…" she sighed and thanked Mira for the cake.

Grey came and sat next to Erza asking for a cold drink "Hey Mira? How's Lucy doing?" He asked remembering she was ill when they left, probably just a cold but it had been a week and he'd expected to see her here at this time of day. Mira blinked "Lucy? I thought she went with you?" Mira asked confused, Gray frowned at this "No, she told us she was ill and wanted to recover before going on a mission, she said she'd let you know" Gray explained his side of the story.

Mira pursed her lips and hummed "That's odd… I hope she is okay, I haven't seen her all week" she informed.

"We will go and check on her!" Happy blurted out, both him and Natsu overhearing. Erza and Gray looked at Natsu and sighed, they couldn't stay mad at him for long, its like trying to stay mad at a puppy "We will all go" Erza told him. When they'd finished their refreshments they all began walking towards her house, all excited to see their sickly teammate and hoping she was okay.

Upon walking up to her door, after battling Natsu to stop him jumping up to her window, they knocked on the door "Lucy? We are back! You in?" Gray knocked and called out. They stood for a minute, but there was nothing but silence "Well… that's weird…" Erza spoke worry clear in her voice.

Natsu then gave up and kicked the door open "Lucy!~ You asleep?" Natsu called out leaving a stunned Erza and Gray at the door with their mouths open, Natsu hadn't opened the door, instead he just left a huge hole in the wood big enough to walk through.

Snapping out of their shock Erza and Gray walked in "She's gunna kill you" Gray told the pink-haired dragon slayer but paused when he realised Natsu and Happy were both too quiet. Erza also noticed this, seeing both happy and Natsu by the desk "What's the matter?" the redheaded mage asked, walking up to the two.

Natsu blankly pointed at an envelope on Lucy's desk "T-There's a letter… It's addressed to us" Happy stuttered, both boys were too scared to open it, worrying that Lucy had left Fairy Tail or something.

"A letter?" Erza moved to lift the envelope "To my friends" she hummed with a slight frown before opening the letter and reading it aloud for the others to hear.

 _To my friends,_

 _I'm sorry it had to be this way, I know it is selfish but hear me out._

 _My life was always controlled and a bore, but after running away from that life I found you guys! It was the best year of my life!_

 _However…_

 _Because of past events my depression has begun to return, I had kept trying to keep busy and make sure I am happy all the time, but the longer time went on, the harder it became to stay happy._

 _This is not your fault_

 _It's mine…_

 _I am weak and always have been…_

 _Fairy Tail is a guild for strong wizards, both of power and heart, but mine are weak and useless._

 _Please forgive me for my transgression and I hope to see you all in another life._

 _My sincere apologies,_

 _Lucy Heartfelia_

The more of the letter Erza read, the more her voice began to waver, at the end she looked at Gray, both having wide eyes of dread and fear, they both then turned to Natsu and happy who shared the same expression.

"No… She couldn't have" Gray mumbled on the edge of tears. Erza looked at Natsu, throughout the whole mission Natsu had worried about Lucy, and even confessed that he was going to finally tell her how he felt, to their surprise. Erza felt tears brim on her waterline, hesitantly reaching over to touch Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was still stood by the desk, his hands now curled into fists so tight his knuckles were turning white, his head was down, his fringe covering his eyes but Erza could still see the free stream of warm tears leaking down his cheeks and chin.

"W-What does she mean 'see you all in another life'?" Happy stuttered, biting his lower lip so hard, trying to stay strong for his buddy but failing miserably. "Happy, she… She means-"

"NO!" Natsu shouted, stopping Erza's words. His head lifted showing his frown and tears streaming freely, his whole body was trembling "She's not dead!" he insisted, looking around the apartment "If she was then where is she!" he exclaimed out of permanent denial and anger.

Gray looked at Natsu, he couldn't help but let a tear fall free from his eye, he then went to the kitchen and bathroom to check there too before returning and wiping his tear away "N-Natsu's right, Lucy isn't here"

"I can still smell her, she was here not long ago! We have to find her!" Natsu ordered, Erza's eyes widened but she nodded "Gray! Lets go! We will check the grounds! Natsu and happy, you know what to do!"

With that, they split up and began searching for their suicidal celestial mage.

Natsu followed Lucy's scent with the assistance of a teary Happy, flying him where he needed to go. Soon Natsu realised where they were headed "Her mothers grave" he told himself "Quickly Happy!" he shouted up to the blue exceed "Aye Sir!" Happy then picked up speed and headed to the graveyard.

Once there, Natsu noticed some knelt down with their head hung, blonde hair getting wet in the rain that fell heavily, Happy dropped Natsu down to the ground before the two ran in her direction "LUCY!" They screamed trying to get her attention, but she did not budge.

Natsu panted heavily and slowed his sprint to a walk as he approached her "L-Lucy… W-What are you doing?" he asked, Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder and watched in anguish. "L-Luce?" Natsu called again, seeing Lucy's back; she was knelt on the ground in front of her mothers and fathers graves, her head hung and her arms rested on her lap, her back slightly slumped and completely drenched.

Natsu hesitantly knelt beside her and touched her shoulder "Lu-" suddenly her limp body just collapsed onto its side, the touch from Natsu having made the still body tip over. Her wrists had been cut and blood pooled on her lap and skirts mixing with the rain, Natsu's heart stopped in that moment, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't even move.

No… No…. No… "NO!" he finally screamed and crawled over to her, pulling her ragdoll body in to his arms and shaking her "L-Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! You… you can't do this to me! I-I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… Please wake up… I should have stayed… I should have seen… I should have… have… L-Luce, please… Wake up… I wont be mad if youre joking… well… maybe I will… But please… you can't leave us… you cant leave me!" he spoke unevenly, trying to shake her awake.

"L-Lushy…." Happy placed a paw on her drooping arm, getting blood on his fur but he didn't care "I-Is she-"

"No! She's not dead!" Natsu shouted, making Happy jump a bit, startled by Natsu's terrifying tone, Natsu saw the fear in his little buddies face through his thick tears and sniffled back a sob "I-I'm sorry… I just…" he buried his face into Lucy's neck and sobbed heavily.

After a few minutes Erza and Gray made it to the graveyard with Wendy in tow, they had been searching nearby and heard Natsu's scream, though the urge to find him fast was strong they knew they had to get Wendy, that treacherous scream was not a good sign. It was full of sorrow, regret and anger.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted

"Happy!" Carla shouted

The two didn't even look their way; Natsu was holding Lucy's still form close, as if she were a lifejacket, sobbing his eyes out, too loudly to hear his surroundings. Happy sat next to them, crying silently but a lot, staring off in no particular direction, completely in shock.

When they arrived Wendy told Erza that she needed to get to Lucy, so with a struggle, Erza pulled Natsu away from her "No! Let me go! Lucy! I need her! Let me go!" he screamed, fighting against Erza's hold, she couldn't take it any more, the boy she'd seen grow up, so happy and care free was now a mess, she couldn't stand seeing him this way. With one large punch to the gut he fell unconscious.

Gray looked at Erza's grieving expression before putting a hand on her shoulder "It was for the best… He wasn't in his right mind" he tried to comfort, Erza just nodded and placed Natsu down, sat up against a grave stone.

Carla held Happy's hand, she knew he was in shock and could only do this much for him at the moment. "Wendy? How is Lucy?" Gray asked, half not wanting to know the answer, Wendy too was concentrated on healing Lucy to look at Gray but she answer through heavy pants "S-She… She has a weak heartbeat… she's not breathing… She lost a lot of blood but if I can heal her wrists and do CPR in the next minute she might make it" she spoke heavily.

Gray closed his eyes; the words 'might make it' were not ones he wanted to hear.

4 years later

Erza, Gray and Natsu met at the graveyards entrance, it had been about a year since they'd last seen each other "It's been a long time" Gray smiled and patted Natsu's shoulder, Natsu smiled in return "It's been too long" he chuckled. Erza looked at them both before entering the graveyard "an interesting place to have a reunion that's for sure" she spoke, walking down the path.

Natsu chuckled sadly "It was Lucy's idea", Erza hummed questionably and looked toward the Heartfelia family grave stones, as they approached a small child aged 2 came running up to Natsu "Daddy!~" the little girl with pink long hair giggled in his fathers arm.

"Wow, your little ember has grown hasn't she" Gray chuckled, 'ember' being a nickname for Flame-heads child.

From the grave stones a sweet but punishing voice called over "Gray! How many times have I told you! Don't call her ember!" Gray looked over to the blonde celestial mage who had stood up from in front of her parent's graves and faced the others. Natsu laughed, "You don't want to make her angry Gray" he warned.

Gray blinked at Natsu, "Why not? It's nothing new?" he asked with a shrug, Natsu just left it at that and let Gray look towards the beautiful blonde, he then widened his eyes, as did Erza's. Lucy was pregnant, again. "Oh shit" Gray squeaked seeing the hormonal anger in her expression as Lucy walked up to him and flicked him hard on the head "There! Hmph!" she took her daughter from Natsu and pointed at Gray "Kill him for me would you honey?" She gave her husband a sweet smile and kiss on the cheek, Gray gulped and looked at Erza and Natsu for help.

"Yes dear~" Natsu smirked and looked at Gray punching his fist to his hand "you ready buddy?"

As if like old time the two began to brawl, Lucy and Erza watched in amusement "Congratulations Lucy" Erza spoke, looking at Lucy's extended stomach "A brother or sister for little Nashi?" the redhead asked, smiling softly at Nashi, who was perched on her mothers hip and hiding a little for the scary lady. Lucy chuckled "Nashi will soon be a big sister wont you~" she spoke in a voice only made for a child, Nashi came out a little and nodded with a large Natsu grin "N-Nashi have ickle brover" she spoke cutely.

Erza grinned, really excited for Lucy and Natsu, and also finding Nashi's little voice adorable! "Where is Happy?" Erza asked when she realised he wasn't around, Lucy laughed softly "He's at home watching the kittens while Carla has a day out with Wendy and Juvia, they said we could meet them later for a girly night out, of course I wont be drinking but it should still be fun" Lucy grinned rubbing her 7 month round belly. Erza nodded "Sounds like a plan, I think the boy's need some time to catch up too" she chuckled.

After the horrific event that transpired 4 years ago, Erza was happy Lucy had survived, otherwise she and her guild mates may have separated on much less fortunate terms. Somehow, luck was on their side~

(A/N: Review pwease ~ )


	5. The END Is Near

Summery: The E.N.D is near, will Lucy be able to help her soul mate? Will the E.N.D bring about a new Beginning?

(A/N: You'll have to forgive me, I haven't been reading the manga and am only close to catching up on the anime so my E.N.D knowledge is that of what I have read about in fanfics and other sources ^^; I still hope this request by 'Aliciacevbra' can be fulfilled :D )

* * *

It all happened so fast, the earth stopped shaking, the hard rock beneath Lucy's feet had finally become still. Her heart was another story though, looking around she saw her fallen comrades, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and others from Fairy Tail had all taken their turn to try and defeat E.N.D and in turn, all ended up losing consciousness from exhaustion and serious injuries.

Lucy was all that stood in the way of E.N.D and his freedom.

Lucy looked at E.N.D with dead eyes, all the joy in the world was gone, the one person she'd ever loved had been taken over by the dreaded E.N.D.

Natsu had been taken over.

Though injured and weak, Lucy stepped towards the other. Natsu now stood proud with large horns protruding from his pink locks, his eyes glowed red and his fangs had grown. His body was sizzling and was racked with a red vein-like pattern over his entire torso and up his neck. Large dragon-like wings stretched from his back, and his fingernails had sharpened into claws, his skin was almost like scales at this point.

"Looks like the weakest one is left standing" E.N.D spoke, his voice echoed with distain, the tone was much deeper than Natsu's voice and boomed loudly within Lucy's ears. This was not her Natsu!

Lucy took another weak step towards the person she used to know, he was stood about 10 feet away from her, his body consumed in blazing flames, he didn't want her anywhere near him. The only reason he hadn't harmed her yet was because that was the one request his vessel had, but she was trying his patience.

"N-Natsu… Please… Can you hear me?" she spoke, her eyes glistening with tears as the burned red sky reflected in them, she slowly reached out her hand the closer she got to him.

"If you come near me, I will have no choice but to kill you" E.N.D stated, this made Lucy flinch, though it wasn't Natsu's voice or his eyes, hearing that from him hurt…

Nonetheless, she had to keep going, she had to get him back… She had to get E.N.D out…

"I-I won't… I won't stop… Natsu...! Please… Hear me!" she cried out, choking on a sob and hissing a little. The closer she got, the hotter the flames became, but she didn't care, she'll just have to get burnt or die if that meant freeing the love of her life from this eternal torment.

"I warn you!" E.N.D started to get agitated now, she was only a foot away, her hand was already touching the flames that erupted from him, burning her skin slowly. He was rather impressed that she was able to get this far; nonetheless, this was close enough…

"Enough! Be gone!" he lifted his arm across his body before back handing her across the face, beating her to the ground. Lucy let out a painful scream, this scream made Natsu's body jolt, as if Natsu inside was screaming for Lucy, E.N.D growled, trying to stay in control.

Just before E.N.D could walk away Lucy grabbed his coat and pulled herself up to her feet "NATSU! I KNOW YOURE IN THERE! FIGHT IT! FOR ME! PLEASE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, E.N.D flinched at how ear piercing her scream was. He was about to turn and kick her harshly but was suddenly tackled in to a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and her body was pressed against his. E.N.D's eyes widened at this interaction, he didn't know what to do or say "N-Nat-…S-Su… P-Please… ah!... c-come back…" her voice was quite and pained, the fire burning her but she refused to let go.

Suddenly E.N.D screamed and held his head, the fire disappeared but Lucy still clung on tight, even when E.N.D was brought to his knee's because of the pain in his head, Lucy refused to let go.

That pain's name was Natsu.

Lucy opened her eyes heavily and moved a bit so she was able to cup Natsu's cheeks "N-Natsu… C-Come back to me… I… I… I l-love… y-you" she trailed off a bit at the end. Fighting against her consciousness to stay awake, she had to save him!

Natsu's eyes opened, looking into Lucy's, they were teetering between blood red and onyx black "L-Luce…" Natsu's voice returned, before it was then replaced with E.N.D as he fought for control "N-No! I wont let you!" E.N.D growled.

"L-Lucy!"

"G-Get back!"

"N-No! This is my body!"

"I-It's mine now!"

"N-Not if I can…egh! H-Help it!"

"Try but you'll succumb to me" E.N.D's voice became a lot more confident, Lucy could hear that Natsu was losing this battle.

She had to do something! But… what else could she do?

Lucy looked at Natsu, tears were freefalling down her cheeks, she knew what had to be done now, leaning up, ignoring the inner battle that was going on, she clashed her lips with Natsu's, her arms tightly around his neck and her fingers combing up the back of his hair.

Natsu, nor E.N.D had expected that, but it was enough of a surprise to tip the odds, Natsu took this chance to take his body back.

Suddenly Lucy was blown back about 5 feet, hitting her head on the hard rock as Natsu/E.N.D screamed loudly, his scream must have travelled miles with the volume of it. What was a low demonic scream soon changed into a high-toned Natsu scream, black and red smoke erupted from Natsu's body and into the ground below, his horns, wings and red markings disappeared, his body returning to how it originally looked.

Once the trace of E.N.D was gone, Natsu collapsed.

When Natsu awoke the red sky had faded to blue, he force himself up and took one step before falling to his knee's again. Letting his vision clear he saw blonde hair and then pale skin, soon coming to realise that was Lucy lying in front of him.

"L-Lucy?" his voice was hoarse from screaming, he crawled over to her and pulled her limp, lifeless body close to him. He stroked her hair and then cheek, shaking her a little as tears pricked in his eyes, her skin was pale and mostly burnt, a huge gash ran across her cheek from the earlier attack and he could feel blood when touching the back of her head "Please… wake up… Lucy…" his words were quiet, begging her to wake up, he'd returned, she had gotten him back finally, after every single guild members battles, all it took was a kiss.

Natsu leaned down, his tears dripping on to Lucy's face, he softly and slowly connected his lips with Lucy's, in a much softer but passionate kiss then last time, he was wishing to any god that could hear him to save his girl.

After a few minutes of holding Lucy close and kissing her gently his eyes flew open as he felt a cold hand touch his cheek.

There before him, was Lucy, her beautiful brown eyes open with such love and relief "N-Na-…na-tsu…" she barely got out.

"I'm here, I'm right here, you saved me Luce~ you saved me and everyone else" Natsu spoke, not ashamed of crying like a baby over her.

Lucy smiled weakly, however, she could not hear what he said, nor could she see him. "N-Nat… Nats-… u…" he called out again, her hand rested on his wet cheek, feeling it as if trying to recognise him.

Natsu's eyes widened and his grip on her tightened "L-Luce, its me, can you see me? Can you hear me?" he asked holding her close in one arm, while the other cupped her cheek. Her eyes were staring at nothing, and she didn't seem to be able to hear him. His tears increased at this "Oh Lucy… I… I'm so sorry…" he cried and held her as close as he possibly could.

Lucy smiled softly, this was definitely her Natsu "N-Natsu… I… I love you" she spoke quietly, at this confession she felt him flinch. He looked at her and smiled sadly, sniffling and holding back a sob "I-I love you too Luce! How… How can I tell you that… If you can't hear or see me?" he almost shouted, cursing the gods.

Natsu's free hand took Lucy's hand, he brought it to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat, before them moving it to hers, a way of telling her that he loved her too.

Lucy's eyes filled with warm tears, her lips curled up to a smile as she let out a sob of happiness.

Natsu chuckled and choked out a sob at her reaction, then pressing his lips against hers once more.

'You saved me Luce, now I will save you, I promise'

* * *

A/N: Tah Dah? . I hope you guy's liked it! You can decide on your own if she dies or end's up healing and being fine :D

Let me know your thoughts in the review section, I really appreciate it 3


	6. I'm Sorry

**-Peeks in-**

U-Ummm… Hi there~ ^.^; So… to start off… uhhh… I have lost my muse for Fairy Tail a little lately… I'm sorry…

Been watching other stuffs, and been busy getting ready for a new job abroad…. Sooo…

This fic will be placed on hiatus until I'm settled and will hopefully have my Fairy Tail muse back once more of the new season comes out! ^.^

It will probably be just after New Years, so not too long but I thought I'd warn you guys, I'm sorry for the hold up, I know a lot of you are enjoying these!

I hope you don't mind waiting a little! ^.^

Thank you

Love Author LoveToCreatexox

(P.S. If any of you guys like Sander Sides (Thomas Sanders YouTube Series) then I have written a bit on that too ^.^ That is where my muse has moved too~)


End file.
